Yggdrasil
|-|Yggdrasil 7_D6= |-|Yggdrasil Core= |-|Server Tree= |-|Norn= Character Synopsis Yggdrasil 'is a reoccuring figure from Digimon. According to lore, Yggdrasil is the host computer of The Digital World, ruling as a deity. Their main role is to manage to countless servers that reside within The Digital World, administrating many laws that maintain order. Its primary form is that of the Server Tree, of which is a tree that sits in the center of The Digital World. It has created an avatar in the form of "King Drasil_7D6", whose body has many unidentified details. It gathered the Royal Knights in order to manage the world, and it seems that its will will eventually lead the Royal Knights to cross Servers to the Digital World: Iliad Server and meet the Olympos XII face-to-face. Yggdrasil's conscience was sent to the Real World to learn what Digimon mean to humans, and took the name "Norn Mikihara". Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A | High 2-A Verse: Digimon (Appeared in Digimon Savers, Digimon Next and Digimon X Evolution) Name: '''Yggdrasil, King Drasil, "Norn", Server Tree '''Gender: Normally genderless, however it can take the form of either male or female should it decide to Age: Primordial (Existed alongside the beginning of The Digital World, of which predates all of existence) Classification: Administator of Servers, Overseer of The Digital World, God of Life & Death Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across Digimon, having also created these aspects of reality on an idealistic level), Reality Warping (Capable of altering and reshaping the Digital World to the way they see fit. Beings holding onto their power can alter entire realities), Space-Time Manipulation (Administers the concept of space and time on a multiversal scale, being able to manipulate and control it across all servers), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the various concepts that govern The Digital World, including that of Digimon themselves. Established the concepts of Life and Death), Non-Physical Interaction (Scales to Digimon, who are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Information Manipulation, Absorption (Even the smallest aspect of reality is comprised of information and data, of which Yggdrasil to manipulate in the form of bending, absorbing and destroying), Barrier Creation (Capable of creating bariers that seperate universes and prevents interactions across the many dimensions), Causality Manipulation (Bagraman using Yggdrasil's powers rewrote the whole story, making all cause-and-effect relationships alter themselves to make time flow the way he desired), Law Manipulation (Created many laws and rules that maintains the stability of The Digital World), Abstract Existence (Represents the conceptions of Life and Death), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Even basic Digimon can attack the minds and souls of opponents. Yggdrasil should be capable of this given they granted Digimon with this most basic function), Power Nullification via Reformatting (Yggdrasil is able to reformat one's existence. He can do this to a point in which he can remove the special properties from the opponent in order to return them into a basic state of being. Essentially removing special characteristics from the targets), Void Manipulation (Erased beings to the degree where they could only exist in The Dark Area, which is nonexistence. This erasure is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it. This means that it can erase even Conceptual and Abstract entities, in addition to nullifying all the powers of those effected by it), Acausality (Non-Lineaity), Sealing (Subjagated The Arbiters to being sealed away in devices), Non-Corporeal (Lacks any form of physical existence), Avatar Creation & Summoning (Capable of creating perfect avatars of itself and summoning them through Space and Time. The same can be done with The Royal Knights), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9), Energy Manipulation (Can project beams of energy from it's own essence), Telepathy (Spoke with Matt and many others through this method), Possession (Took control over many humans to manifest itself), Regeneration (High-Godly, Regenerated from All Delete in which erased not only him, but all of reality and its realm as well), Plant Manipulation (Sprouted many plants and can control them naturally), Dimensional BFR. Resistance to Death Manipulation (The concept of death has no meaning to him and has complete control over life and death), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Information Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Serves as the Host Computer for the entirety of The Digital World, which grants it full control over the network of servers that is comprised of infinite varying servers that all infinite in size. Supports the existence of The Digital World and is capable of effecting it on a fundamental level, such as administrating concepts of space and time across it's fabric or resetting it completely to square one. Superior to any Royal Knight, making them above the likes of Alphamon) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists as a deity above The Homeostasis , which exist above all of space and time in "Superdimensional Space-Time". The Royal Knights recognize Yggdrasil as the most powerful being in the Digital World, making them at least on par with the likes of Lucemon's True Form, who exists beyond all of space and time) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to Royal Knights such as Alphamon, who transcend Space and Time) | Immeasurable '(Superior to Homeostasis, who resides in higher forms of Space and Time, transcending standard 4th Dimensional existence) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Capable of alteraing, controlling, sustaining and erasing an infinite number of universes in the form of The Network of Servers. Superior to the likes of The Royal Knights, who can spar with each other) | '''High Multiverse Level+ '(The Homeostasis is regarded as inferior to Yggdrasil) '''Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Maintains the balance of infinite servers, which are infinite in size and contains all possibilities across an infinite amount of time. Can endure an All Delete from Omnimon) | High Multiverse level+ (Tanked hits from Cyber Sleuth Alphamon and Omegamon and on par with Homeostasis.) Stamina: Limitless '(Even after having its core destroyed by Marcus's punch, it regenerated and seemed none the worse for wear) 'Range: Multiversal+ (Oversees and controls the entire Digital World. Gave the Mother Eater enough power to casually reset the universe) | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: '''As the overseer of the Digital World, Yggdrasil is deeply ingrained in its workings and governs it as it deems fit. However, it is extremely rigid and logical much of the time, working off the statistics it calculates rather than visible evidence much of the time. '''Weaknesses: Extremely rigidly minded, tend to ignore its Royal Knight's personalities and creeds in regards to its actions, causing them to turn on it. Versions: Yggdrasil's Avatar | True Yggdrasil Other Attributes List of Equipment: Crystals and Various Vines Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shards of Glass:' Yggdrasil convenes a lot of crystals that can be used as drones or missiles. *'Giant Crystal:' Yggdrasil invokes a truly massive crystal, which can be used as a powerful missile with great destructive power. In Digimon World Re: Digitize Decode, Yggdrasil is surrounded by several of these giant crystals, which trigger a burst of energy beams in all directions, each of which is capable of destroying a Mega-level Digimon with a single blow. *'Auto Repair:' Yggdrasil is able to repair any damage to instantaneously. It is even able to repair itself after the total annihilation of its core. Extra Info: Not to be confused with God, ENIAC *Respect Thread for Yggdrasil Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Norse Mythology Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Kings Category:Guardian Category:Trees Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Primordial Entities Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Telepaths Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals Category:Sealers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Psychics Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Tier 2